Tales of the Misfortune
by A. Sirius Riddle
Summary: This is a collection of sad one-shots. These are the stories of the unfortunate, in a series of seemingly unrelated stories. Fire, Bridges, Falling. What else will there be? Ring Around The Rosy. London Bridge is Falling Down. Humpty Dumpty. Taking Requests.
1. Ring Around The Rosy

I got the idea for this story one night when I couldn't fall asleep

It's my first one-shot so bare with me

I think it might actually be sad but i don't know

Enjoy

* * *

**Ring Around The Rosy**

_He stood there._

_Ring Around the Rosy_

_The ring in his hand close to his nose._

_Pocket Full of Posies_

_A white flower in his pocket._

_Ashes Ashes_

_A fire took her away from him._

_We All Fall Down_

_A car raced through the streets eventually coming to the place the man was standing._

_The car tried to slow down but hit the man._

_He slowly fell down._

A young man, perhaps 26, was walking down the street. He looked happy. He wore black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket. This particular jacket had a pocket right in front of his heart. He had placed a single white flower in it. The jacket's collar covered half of his neck. He had buttoned only the first few and let the other ones sit there. He wore a cross on his neck. He carried a violin on his shoulder. He had a small object in his hands.

He turned a corner and sped down the street letting the evening sun shine on him, not knowing of the tragedy that lay ahead.

When he was close to his destination, he saw fire trucks and an ambulance speeding down the street. He started to smell fire and saw flames.

He began to run.

_No. No. This can't be happening!_

He turned the last corner and saw the thing he had been fearing.

He stood there, in front of her house. His eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Fire.

His beloved's house was on fire. Today was the day he was to propose to her. However, instead this happened.

His midnight blue hair reflected the orange flames. His dark slat blue eyes filled with sadness. The only one he truly loved could be gone forever.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything. She is still alive at the moment but she will die any second now." The man said the words he had been dreading. They were at the hospital. The Hinamori's, the girl's close friends, and the man that is.

After they got her out of the cursed fire, they brought her to a hospital. Her legs were entirely burned. The smoke had affected her too.

She was home alone at her rather large apartment when this happened. Somehow a fire started and turned the house into a giant candle for the world to see. She was wearing a light pink dress. It had no sleeves and the belt around her waist had a pink rose on it. She also was wearing earrings and a clip in the shape of a rose. The outfit went well with her cotton-candy pink hair. Around her neck was a locket her beloved had given her on her birthday. He had called earlier that day saying he would come by later that evening. She had immediately started to get ready. Now she looked more beautiful than ever laying on her bed reading a magazine waiting for her beloved. Then she smelled smoke. She slowly got up and opened the door. Her hazel eyes widen filled with fright. Her mind went blank as she stared at the flames slowly coming towards her. Then suddenly one thing came to her mind.

_I need to get out of here! _

She slammed the door shut and ran to her balcony door. With trembling hands, she finally opened the door. She then raced to edge only to find that the fire had spread outside. There was still some area where she could land. She sat on the ledge and took a last look at her room. It was a quarter covered with fire already. The flames must have gotten through the door she thought.

Bringing her mind back to the task at hand she looked down and jumped. She landed on the grass near the fire. Apparently a little too near it. The fire quickly came at her. It started biting her legs and she could barely breathe. After the fire had covered her legs she finally passed out. A few minutes later the fire fighters came but they were too late. She was already at dearth's door. She had not died yet because she wouldn't allow it. If she had to die she would die with that man near her. He was her world and she would not simply leave him.

"Can we see her?" asked the girl's mother.

"Of course," replied the doctor.

They all made way to her room. They opened the door and saw her laying there. The man was the first to be by her side. He held her hand and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ikuto?" she said quietly.

"Yes Amu, it's me," replied the young man.

"I guess I got my wish. I get to see you before I die."

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!" the young man said with tears finally slipping across his face.

"I never thought I would see the day you cry," the young woman said with a small laugh.

"Amu-chan," her family and friends said.

"Its okay everyone. I had a happy life so don't be said."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Kukai. "You're gonna get out of the hospital with us!"

"Yeah!" agreed Yaya, Utau, and Kari.

"Yeah Amu-chan. You're going to come with us so don't say things like that!" Roma yelled.

"That's right!" agreed Tadase and Nagihiko.

"I appreciate you all saying those things but you know it's not true," replied the young lady with a sad smile.

"What are you saying Amu Onee-chan?" asked a teenager.

"Ami, I'm not going to be around much longer."

"Yes you are! You are always going to be with me!"

"Ami."

The entire group was crying now. All except the young couple.

"Amu, what am I suppose to do without you?' the blue haired man asked.

"Whatever you want," the pink haired lady answered.

"What if all I want is to be with you?"

"Ikuto, do you have your violin?"

"Of course," he replied taking it off his shoulder.

"Would you play something for me?"

"Yes."

The young man took out his violin and played the song he had composed of her all those years ago.

She smiled as she listened to it. A soft loving smile.

When he finished he put the violin and bow back in the case and knelt next to her again.

He held her hand tightly never wanting to let go.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"I love you, Amu," he said.

"I love you Ikuto," she said with her free hand on his cheek. He held it there, staring into each other's eyes wanting it to stay this way forever.

Then suddenly her eyes drifted close and her hands fell. The young man knew what happened. He knew she had died.

"Amu. Amu." He started to say. He buried his face in chest holding her close to him.

After much crying, they left the hospital to go home. Everyone was very sad because of her death but the young man was completely broken. He stood there not knowing where. She had been his world and now she was gone.

_What are you suppose to do when your world is gone?_ He thought.

In his hand was the ring he was to give to her that day. It had gotten dark but you could still see the beautiful ring in front of his face. Suddenly a car raced down the street to where the young man was standing. The car honked its horn and attempted to slow down but it was going to fast and hit the broken man. He slowly fell to the ground but he wasn't alive anymore because his world was already gone.

* * *

So how was it?

Good? Bad? Okay? Terrrible?

Please let me know

Review


	2. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Sorry I didn't add a chapter

But it's a series of oneshots so it's okay

Also, these chapters can be read in whatever order you want though it might reference to something in another chapter

You don't have to know what happens in the other chapters to know what happens in the one you are reading

Enjoy!

* * *

**London Bridge Is Falling Down**

_London Bridge Is Falling Down_

_Falling Down Falling Down_

_London Bridge Is Falling Down_

_My Fair Lady_

A petite young lady was sitting on the coach watching a comedy show. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress that had little orange flowers designs all over it. Along with it she wore orange leggings and choker. She had a purple orange bow in her long curly hair. The curly locks shook as she giggled at the jokes in the show.

She and her friends had decided to go to London, England, for vacation. They all had been quite sad and thought that some time away from all the memories would be good. They thought, _'It'll be better to be somewhere they weren't so we can clear our heads.'_ and went to London.

Then surprisingly her cell phone rang. Soon after the little lady answered the call, she began to smile. Her admirer, as she refused to call him her boyfriend or lover, had called saying her would be over soon and that he was about to cross the London Bridge. She put her phone down and resumed watching her show. A few minutes later an announcement interrupted her show.

"_There was a bombing at the London Bridge today at 11:38. It seems as though at least fifty cars were caught in the explosion and destruction of the bridge. The police are looking for the ones responsible but have not found anyone yet. The damage is extreme and countless people have been killed. The police is currently looking for any other bombs and survivors though none have been found as of yet. The police will contin—" _

The young girl tuned the rest out and called her admirer. He wouldn't answer. She then noticed a voice mail. She must have gotten it when she was watching and didn't notice it. The petite girl checked who it was from and she was the name: Nagihiko the Crossdresser. It was him, her admirer. She ten listened to it.

"_Rima… it seems as if I wouldn't be able to come over today..… *deep breath* I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise of going to see that comedy act with you...… Forgive me? *another deep breath and a moment of silence* It seems I've gotten into quite a pinch..… But I might… not be able to… get out this time… Rima? Please always remember me… I want to be remembered… by you… but… don't be stuck in the past….. Please Rima… *troubled breathing* I got… caught in the bomb… and my car landed… on land but… upside down with a lot of cars with me… I thought that at least I could give you my last words… Rima… I love you… *cough* hehe… I didn't use an honorific after your name… at all….. Well I guess… that's it….. Goodbye Rima my love…" _

She heard him stop breathing. The voicemail stopped. The little lady sat there stunned.

_He is gone…? Nagihiko… Purple head… Crossdresser… he's gone? The one who showered me in compliments even though I was always so mean to him… the one who loved me no matter what I said or did to him… I refused to call him my boyfriend or my love or anything or the sort… just my admirer… I didn't get to do anything for him! Why is he gone? I don't want him to be gone!_

She picked herself up and raced out the door, not bothering to put on her shoes. She ran out to the London Bridge. She could see the destruction: the bridge particularly broken cars in the ocean and piled on each other on land.

_Why didn't I show him I loved him? Why didn't I tell him? Why didn't I show him I appreciated what he did for me? Why was I always so mean to him? Why!_

"Rima-tan! Rima-tan!" someone yelled. The petite girl turned towards the voice to see her friends running towards her. "Rima-chi! Are you alright? Where is Nagi?"

"He was… on the bridge," the little lady responded.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes… He left me a voice message right before he… he…" She couldn't say it. She couldn't accept that he was dead so she couldn't say it.

"What! Are you sure Mashiro-san?" asked a young blonde boy.

The petite girl nods. It seemed as if she might break out in tears but didn't, at least not yet.

_I can't cry! I just can't… not now anyway. I need to be strong! I need to be strong… I can't cry. _

A few tears leaked out of the girl's eyes. She looked like a China doll that's about to break. The little lady's knees gave out from under him and she went into fetal position, her long hair covering her body. She cried. She cried even though she didn't want to. She cried silently. Her friends watched her. They pitied her. Her parents divorced, her best friend dies, and now this.

Slowly, the petite girl got up and asked her friends one thing: "Why?" A few tears ran down her face.

"We don't know Rima-tan…" said a young looking girl.

The little lady starts walking back to her apartment. One thing went though her head.

_London Bridge Is Falling Down  
Falling Down, Falling Down  
London Bridge Is Falling Down  
My Fair Lady_

* * *

So do you like it? Or maybe not...

REVIEW


	3. Humpty Dumpty

Yeah, yeah, I know that I haven't posted in over a year, but I couldn't pick a good Nursery Rhyme.

Also, so sorry that the is _sooooo_ short, **but** to add to the statement above, I couldn't think of anything.

You all are gonna have to deal with it,

Or, of course, you could give me ideas! Please! * puppy-dog face*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Humpty Dumpty**

_Tadase Hotori stood on the roof,_

_Tadase Hotori had a great fall._

_All the medical supplies and all the medical persons_

_Couldn't put Tadase together again._

Everyone knew who Tadase Hotori was. The Prince (though he wanted to be a king) wished to rule the world, but for now contented himself with ruling the school (and what school it was...). Along with the other guardians, he controlled the entire place. He was respected more than the teachers and it was he who they looked to for approval. So, he had thought, as the school seems to be my castle and kingdom, I must be able to overlook it all and see my subjects. And he proceeded to the roof of his castle to watch his subjects.

Leaning on the edge of the railing (which probably wasn't the smartest of ideas), he gazed, overlooking his subjects as only a King, not a prince, could. Tadase saw girls playing hop-scotch and jump roping, he saw boys chasing each other and laughing. He saw the happiness in his Kingdom and was very much content, for why wouldn't a King be when his Kingdom is?

Though perhaps he became too content because his arms slipped from the railing and he gasped. It might have been that he was so surprised or that he was too panicked but whatever the case may be, Tadase Hotori did Not grab the railing in time to save him from falling. And fall he did. Down, down, he went, falling and screaming and hearing screaming and still falling until he hit the hard, hard, ground.

His subjects crowded around him, looking at the blood pooled around him, at his broken form, crying. Tadase Hotori saw His Queen, His Jack, His Ace, and finally His Joker. Crying. He gazed at His Queen then, suddenly knowing that even though she was His Queen, she will never truly be His. Then the Prince-Who-Wanted-To-Be-King gazed in Black, not seeing anymore, not seeing His. The Doctors had rushed him the the Hospital. But it was too late, he had lost too much blood, the impact from the fall had been too great, he had become to Broken to Fix.

Tadase Hotori had died, and all His Subjects mourned him, some had even saw him die, but Everyone had heard His Queen gazing at his body laying in a puddle of blood, singing softly under her breath:

_"Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall,_  
_Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall._  
_All the King's Horses and All the King's Men,_  
_Couldn't put Humpty together Again."_

* * *

Err... Yeah, I don't know where the creepy end came from but I liked it so I'll stick with it!

Anyhoos, Please **Review** and give me some ideas so this story doesn't completely die.

If you don't you have aided in a killing. I hope you're proud of yourself(-f +ves)

So be a good person and **REVIEW**


End file.
